new beginnings
by Hatsune.Miku2996
Summary: Alone and tired clouds life changed when an old friend visits him at shinra corps.


It was dark in the dorms and cloud was alone, but he did not care. In fact he was quite happy it was this way, he needed some space away from the others *cough* zack *cough*.  
>It was quiet until a voice spoke and cloud could only recognize the voice as Vincent valentines . It startled him slightly- the door to the dorms was shut and he hadn t heard it open. Maybe he was imagining it. Well if he was imagining it then whose breath was that on his neck?<p>Time to awaken, Katal. It was spoken in a way that sent a shiver of fright up his spine. He could feel Vincent ,he knew it was Vincent, swipe his teeth across his neck. The next thing he knew he felt a burning in his neck then his world went black.<p>

When Cloud awoke, there were many bloody bodies around him. He sat up wondering what had happened to him. He seemed to be in an Inn that he knew he just had to be in midgar. He was about to get up when a voice assaulted him.  
>We had a good night, didn t we? the voice said. Cloud looked around wide awake and alert.<br>Who are you? cloud asked voice shaking slightly.  
>who am I? the voice chuckled I think you should be more concerned with who you are. It seemed to cloud that the voice wasn t coming from anywhere around him and he was the only one to hear the voice. It was in his own head!<br>Listen ,whoever you are, what do you want? Don t concern yourself with what I want. You ll know soon enough. By the way you might want to hurry back to Shinra, your training is in a few hours. The voice seemed amused and cloud hated it. How did this person know so much about him. What had happened anyways? The last thing he remembered before blacking out was being in the barracks and someone-Vincent - being there and he d said something. What was it? Something about awakening and someone named katal and awakening?

How do you know and how are you in my mind - cloud was interrupted by that chilly voice in his head.  
>Listen we do not need everyone around knowing our business so lets keep our talks more private, shall we? The voice seemed irritated. By the way, my name is Katal. Everything else you want to know you ll find out later. With that the voice was gone and cloud briefly wondered what he meant by keeping the conversations private. Unless He sighed and closed his eyes.<p>

Katal. Is this what you meant? He said in his mind. He didn t have to elaborate any more than that for katal to know what he was talking about.  
>Yes. You re a quick learner. This way we can talk about whatever, whenever and no one would know and its also very quite useful. Katal seemed to warm up, he wasn t as evil as he sounded before. He sounded almost relieved.<br>They didn t talk at all after that. Cloud got up and gathered up some of his forgotten articles of clothes (shirt and jacket), that were scattered about, and hurriedly left for the Shinra building. Luckily zack left late the a couple nights before on a mission before, otherwise he would be questioned and he did not want that. He would only be gone for another day and then he d be back. Usually cloud was sad when zack had to leave, though, this day he was glad.

That night as cloud was lying in his bunk he could not but help thinking about katal, they hadn t spoken since earlier that day and cloud was curious as to where he had gone. Now that I m done napping, we need to have a little chat. Katal yawned. You were sleeping? Lazy ass. Question. How did you get inside of me anyways? Cloud inquired. He wanted answers. HELL there was some unknown guy living inside his head! If you had some guy living inside your head you d want answers too.

I m not a lazy ass. Katal said indignantly. I didn t GET inside of you. I was born there. Confusing, I know. All In due time. Anyways as I started to say earlier we need to have a little chat, so listen carefully. You see there are people on this world who are.. How should I say.. Different from the others. Vampires. At first vampires were just like humans only difference was they liked blood. Then as time progressed vampires evolved and gained supernatural abilities like super strength, super speed, developed hearing , eye sight to match that of a cats, they could smell from miles away and knew when an enemy was approaching. I should know I was one of them. Some how, this was a long time ago, I died and was reincarnated in you. So now you are a vampire. He seemed to have knack for speeches, cloud noted absently. Cloud could barely suppress a shiver. Katal s voice was low and warm and because he had a somewhat deep voice made it sound very attractive to cloud.

No way! I cant have feelings for this faceless person. Cloud just laid there and thought about what Katal had just said. He was now a vampire. If he was a vampire then why-?  
>Hey, Katal, if I m a vampire then why am I not feeling anything like bloodlust? He said to his mind knowing that katal could hear him.<br>You will. Ah do you remember anything that happened last night?

no. should I?

No, actually its not necessary that you do, though it would be quite..er..helpful. Last night when Vincent awakened, me your body was still adjusting so I took control for awhile and sucked some blood and had some fun. To get to the point vampires only need blood every few days , you probably wont have that kind of craving for a while though. katal was grinning, probably remembering what he did last night. Cloud was about to ask what had happened the other night, when he realized something. He and Katal were getting along quite well, so well in fact that he started considering what it would be like and how fun it would be if he was going to be there all the time. He reminded him of zack only a more ideal one.

Hey, Katal, We going to get along alright?

Katal seemed to mull it over and cloud could feel the smile when he replied.

Yeah, we re friends

I m glad

Katal cleared his throat and coughed into is hands, and cloud could feel him blush.  
>it was silent for a few minutes until cloud broke it.<p>

Will I ever meet you? Face to face. cloud inquired, voice soft.

Well, I don t really know how to explain this but just relax close your eyes and.. retreat into your mind .

Cloud sighed softly and laid back and sort of concentrated. He didn t know when it happened but it happened pretty quickly. All he could see all around him was darkness. Where am I? was his first thought. There was no light around him only the dark recesses of his mind.

Cloud. Was all he heard.  
>KATAL!<p>

Katal, where are you? I m right here. Katal said softy and put a hand on clouds shoulder. The action startled him. He turned around with anticipation pulsing in his chest. When he finally came face to face with Katal, though, he almost gasped. Katal was beautiful.  
>He took a few minutes to gather in all he could on this misterious katal .<br>Katal had long black hair and crimson eyes. He was a little taller than cloud but probably shorter than someone as tall as zack or general sephiroth. His face was angular and the aura that he radiated was that of mischief and agility. Cloud knew even though he wasn t built like a tank his slender form held power. At his sides were two identical guns and cloud briefly wondered why. I mean who was going to attack him in his mind? Clouds hand fell to his side.

Did you come here to talk or did you just come here to ogle? Katal s voice was teasing and cloud was glad he was only joking when he heard the words.

Don t be afraid to tell me anything, I don t bite, sides, we re friends. Thought you should know. he was somehow now sitting on a bed. A very comfortable soft looking bed- and cloud just had to ask.

How did you-? Katal chuckled softly at cloud s cute confusion before explaining.  
>I m in your mind, remember. You can do anything you want in here - hell you could die In here, but it wouldn t affect you at all out there.<p>

Oh I get it.

Blondes." he scoffed. "Hey Blondie, from now on this is how we ll talk.

Hey! don t insult us blondes. a pause and then-

Yo, Cloud-o. Are you in there. Earth to cloud are you receiving? Both Katal and cloud jumped a foot at the voice. Cloud recognized the voice but how-?

What was that?

someone s calling you, go!

Rather suddenly and roughly Katal pushed cloud back outside his mind. Katal winced. He hadn t meant to push him that hard. With a soft sleepy fake, moan cloud opened his eyes. He was met with familiar red hair and mischievous green eyes.

Hey, Reno. Cloud said cheerfully. Inside his head Katal scoffed, cursed then sat down at the bar he conjured up and drank his alcoholic mix.

Hey Blondie. I just came to see what was the matter. You didn t say a word to me at training, and rushed off. We re friends you know. you can trust me. He winked at cloud who briefly wondered if everyone he knew was going to comment on his mischievious hair.  
>Inside clouds mind katal was secretly rather livid. Only he could call cloud 'Blondie!' What! We re friends ! Who the hell did this boy think he is. Using his lines like that.<br>Cloud, who could hear this, sweat dropped on the inside and chuckled softly because he genuinely knew exactly what katal was thinking.

Nothing s the matter. I just been real tired lately with training. Cloud sent a reassuring smile at Reno.

I can probably guess why, though. He chuckled and grinned knowingly. I saw you at Club Atlantis. You know I was under the distinct impression that you were into the General, Or maybe . He winked and nudged cloud with his elbow. You still do. Never thought you d be the type. He finished.

Cloud sat up in his bunk a blush very visible on his cheeks. He couldnt hide it. He did have a crush on the very male general. all that went out the window, though, when he found out his supposed best friend zack who was sleeping with sephiroth. But back to the matter at hand. Reno had saw him - katal at the club the other night. mattern of factly, Atlantis. That club was the most notorious for its behind the scenes dealings. Exactly what had katal been doing when he was in control? Suddenly something hit him.  
>Oh god he thought if Reno knows then who s to say when zack gets back word wont get around zack might punish his 6 year old self for what happened. He'd get a lecture from the hypocrite for sure.<p>

Hey, Reno. Exactly what was I doing that night is kind of fuzzy - must have been drunk off my ass. Cloud was trying to act calm but he found he could do nothing to hide the fear in his voice.

Ha ha. Oh god. What weren t you doing? Dancing on the tables, drinking a lot of alcohol, flirting shamelessly, leaving with that guy. Lets just say when you left, the party died out. That had to be the best night ever. He never saw cloud blanche.

So, cloud thought, that s why I woke up next to those people. Man katal is one crazy wild out of control guy.

Hey look Reno. I m tired. I d like to talk more with you but sleeping is probably better. Do me a favor would you? Can you try not to tell anyone else - zack would have a fit if he found out. night. At Reno s compliant nod cloud felt his worry ease a Little.

But-I m sorry cloud. I didn t know. When I first was in here- I didn t know. If I cause you any future problems I apologize in advance. Look it wont happen again. I promise. promptly, the red head left the room.

After hearing this cloud retreated back into his mind with ease. When he got there katal was standing there looking miserable, his hands were playing with the hem of his shirt and his face was down and you could feel the sadness radiating off of him.  
>Its okay tal. That was awhile ago I just hope you don t do it again. cloud said softly trying to ease some of his friends worry. Katal s face snapped up and he smiled and went to drink some unknown alcoholic beverage from the bar his half of the mind conjured up.<p>

Then cloud wondered absently if they could actually switch positions and katal could take over anytime. Katal. Is it possible for you to take over? Cloud asked.

Yeah. The only problem was I didn t want to push you out without your consent. By the way I m going to have to teach you how to use a gun. I cant have you, my fledgling, running around here carrying some big neanderthal sword. Guns and knives are much more conventional. cloud just blinked at Katal.

Okay. Wait did you just say that your going to teach me to use a gun. You do realize that you live in my head. Cloud said still trying to get over the fact that Katal just said that.

Do not worry yourself fledgling. HE will. Then he laughed. Now go and rest your mind - you ll need all you can get.

Cloud narrowed his eyes as Katal laughed at something conspiratorially, like he was laughing at some inside joke and cloud did not like it. After cloud decided enough was enough he chased Katal around, then later he went to sleep. Happy and purring. The few days after went by smoothly with no blips.

Cloud lay in his bunk unaware of anything around him except katal. The past few days that s all he d do was talk to katal. They grew so close. Now all cloud knew was that he never wanted to be away from him and he hoped katal was the same. Suddenly cloud was brought out of his thoughts with the sound of the dorm room door opening. Rather harshly he noted. In came a fuming soldier.

Surprise,surprise , Cloud. The soldier snorted. How ve you been lately? The soldier smiled but it was an accusing smile twisting his lips int a half snarl.  
>"where have you been?<p>

Hey zack. Cloud started nervously. Haven t seen you in awhile.

Irritation briefly flittered across zack s features. Frustrated he reached his hands up to pull on his hair before he caught himself. Taking a deep breath trying to calm himself zack sat down on the low bunk next to clouds so he was facing him.

Damnit, cloud. zack exclaimed. His voice angry and harsh. What the hell is all this about you being at some club while I was gone. You re too underage for that sort of thing. Cloud felt the bloody knife in his back of betrayal. Had Reno said something when he d specifically asked him to keep quiet? How had zack found out about that? Had he been followed? Cloud couldnt help but feel the knife twisting and turning and making bigger gashes in his back as zack continued. The bloody knife of betrayal.  
>You know what really bothers me? What bothers me is the fact that you were seen leaving the club with two OLDER males. How could you cloud? You could ve gotten hurt or worse - Killed!-<p>

Cloud could keep quiet no longer the knife in his back too deep, too painful. Had zack anticipated some kind of betrayal from him?

Shut up! Just shut up! I m not a child. I don t need your constant supervision I can take care of myself. I m sorry if you think that you need to watch over me like some kind of surrogate,ut your wrong. I don t know what your deal is, but you better come off it quick or you might lose someone you hold close to your heart, that is if you haven t already. Clouds voice was icy and laced with venom so deadly zack went pale. "Oh but wait a minute your mister perfect - zack never does anything wrong." Cloud got up and rushed out of the room and away from zack, his face flushed with anger. What a hypocrite cloud thought As if he hasn t made any mistakes. Or done anything wild, even If it wasn t me. I m really going to kill katal.'no' he thought. it wasnt katals fault. He and zack were bound for ruins anyway.

Later that night when cloud came back to the dorms he thought zack might be sleeping or at least pretending to be. As long as Cloud didn t have to talk to him he didn t care. What he was doing for the moment, though. He closeed his eyes and it wasn t long before a very familiar voice whispered to him.  
>Hey cloud, I m sorry-<p>

We ve talked about this, katal," cloud cut him off. "it s not your fault, if anything its zack s for being an asshole. Talking with Katal, cloud decided, hadn t been a good thing when it came to his attitude. Damn! Why does zack have to be such an ass? If he wanted to go out and do whatever, then he can and will and no one would stop him. He was 16 and in nibelheim it was the age of consent damnit! Cloud laid down on his bunk every intention of going to that secret place where only he and Katal were allowed in his mind. Sighing tiredly cloud shut his eyes and accessed the portal to another world.

He conjured up a scene of relaxation. he was on the beach, where only the golden yellow falling sun was his company and only the sound of seagulls flying high. In the first place he shouldn t have said those mean things to zack? he thought. He was sitting on the sand watching the waves. He wished that while he was sitting there the tide would carry him out to sea, and he would just drift away from all his problems.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
>You know if you stare at the sun too long, your eyes will eventually fall out. Katal teased. cloud stuck out his tongue at him.<br>Over the past few days-weeks, he didn t know exactly how long- Katal had become lighter with him; carefree. They eventually became so close that they were in tune with each others moods. Right now katal knew cloud was feeling dumpy, so trying to make him laugh was how he was going to make him feel better. In all honesty lately katal found himself just watching the blonde when he was there. Just watching from a distance. Watching that beauty that was cloud strife. Soaking it all up because he knew that one day it wouldn t be like this anymore. He would make it into SOLDIER.  
>Eventually, Katal would be free of cloud and no longer would he have that luxury of watching. Cloud turned his head and smiled up at him.<br>Ha ha very funny. Were you sleeping all day? I called you and you didn t answer. Clouds eyes shone innocently in the sunlight. That made katal s heart ache, over the past few days after cloud had started feeding he seemed to lost the innocence that was there in his eyes before and was replaced with something else. A much darker emotion. Something Katal had seen before and knew all too clearly. His eyes had changed into .  
>The eyes of a killer. Blank.<p>

Without outwardly showing any emotion. Katal knew none of his friends knew of this change. Cloud was too good an actor and far to scared to let that happen. Even if he didn t say he was scared, katal could see it quite clearly.  
>But it wasn t as if cloud could stop killing. He had to in order to survive.<p>

Katal, how does one become a vampire? Cloud questioned softly.  
>Oh god. katal thought. That was one question he could answer because he really didn t know. He supposed it had something to do with genes, because not everyone you feed off of dies.<p>

I really don t know exactly how someone can become a vampire. As for you I know you became a vampire because I lay dormant inside of you. Until Vincent bit you and I was awakened from my slumber, but other than that I don t know.

Cloud snorted a bit at that and turned away from katal to fully face the ocean. Katal walked behind cloud and sat down next to cloud on his left side. Looking at cloud, katal s heart broke. Tears were streaming silently down clouds cheeks.  
>The guy who bit me. Vincent valentine. I have to find him. There are things I need to know.<p>

Problem cloud. We do not know where he is.

Well then I ll find him. Cloud declared fiercely, standing up.  
>Katal grinned. That s my fledgling.<p>

The next day after training was over and cloud was sure there was no one but him in the dorms. He got ready to go on a Vincent Valentine hunt.  
>Cloud had already packed a bag that was full of necessities for the search tonight. Clothes, two guns, Which he named velvet nightmares. He had only suspicions where valentine would be. Fragment (consider revising). He needed to go out anyway it was suffocating being in the damnable shinra building all the time. Katal.<p>

As ready as I ll ever be. Cloud Later that night when everyone in the room was asleep cloud snuck out as carefully as an assassin. Cloud was dressed so no one would recognize him. He had on a tight black shirt with a silver cross necklace. Tight black pants and black boots a Long black coat to hide his guns-which were fully loaded- a hat and shades on his eyes.

Wow. katal whistled. You look so hot little man that I could just eat you up. katal chuckled but cloud wasn t really listening he was too focused on where he was going. Actually from anyone who didn t know cloud and saw him now would back away in fear. As fearful as a 16 year old could be. Inside he knew he had to grow some more.  
>Cloud stopped looked around then continued on his way to find Vincent when a voice stopped him.<p>

Hey! You there!

Cloud turned around and saw a man running up to him. He was around zack s height but slimmer build. He had long spikey red-hair and blue eyes.  
>The man panted as he tried to catch his breath. No one else was around so cloud supposed it wouldn t do any harm to talk to the guy.<p>

Cloud don t talk to him. Katal whispered so only cloud could hear but cloud only half ignored him.

I think I remember you. You were the guy from the club the other night. Doing all that crazy shit. I've seen you around. My friend knows you uhhh whats his name tyrone ..tyler something like that. the guy said mischievous smile on his face. " Guy gave you a good review".  
>I was watching you. Cloud stilled.<br>'Watching him?

Wait didn t katal say Figures that s like him, to pick up weird stalker ones.

Yeah it was nice meeting you. Bye. Was all cloud said before he started walking off.

Hey! Wait. What do you want from me. It was a one night thing, I was drunk. I dont remember- but if your here for trouble...im not scared of you. I dont have time for someone I don t know. Cloud s voice was icy and you could tell the red-haired guy got thrills and chills from it.  
>"Its okay if you dont know me. The red-haired man chuckled and came closer to cloud. "I can work around that."<br>Cloud! Be careful. Remember what I showed you. Show no mercy. Came katal s angry voice.

Cloud.

Unique. Hey listen cloud I got to get back to my place and since its late why don t you - Cloud cut him off.  
>I ve got things to do. Alright then. Where are you headed?<p>

Cloud didn t really want to tell him he was looking for someone but he felt like he could trust this guy for an odd reason. So he took a big risk.  
>I m looking for someone. Came clouds delayed yet truthful reply.<br>Who? Maybe I ve seen em around. Vincent valentine.

Scott gasped with excitement. There it was again!

Isn t he that Turk that disappeared? Always figured he was dead.

Oh no he s alive and kicking. But he s hiding here and I ve got to find him. Suddenly it was like Scott could see and he backed away from cloud.

You re from Shinra? He asked but cloud couldn t really see his features in the dark of night.

Just a cadet. Don t think I m some kind of spy there s circumstances that you don t understand. It s a personal matter. Cloud said. Like always betraying no emotion in his tone. His reply short, sweet and to the point.  
>Really? So you mean that in awhile my cute little boyfriend will turn into a big bad strong Soldier. He was teasing cloud and obviously enjoying it.<br>Cloud scowled.

Boyfriend? Since when? Cloud asked. A smile slowly making it s way onto his face.  
>I don t know. Maybe after I get you to admit how you cant live without me. He grinned playfully and faster than cloud could react to pulled him flush against him and kissed him . This time cloud responded eagerly. Scott pulled away from cloud albeit reluctantly.<p>

Getting a little excited are we? He sniggered and cloud immediately knew what he was referring to.

Don t flatter yourself. That s my gun. Horn dog. Cloud countered. What are you doing out so late anyways?

I was walking back to my place when I saw you. Scott explained.

Oh. Anyways are you going to follow me the whole way? It could take awhile.

Hell yes. I have no clue when I m going to see you again if ever. Scott said cheerfully though it sounded forced to clouds ears, almost sad. This guy was too trusting and a little na ve.

Cloud smiled at Scott and turned and kept walking. They walked for about 10 minutes before they came across a small cot.

This is it. Has to be. Besides it screams Vincent valentine. Cloud muttered under his breath. Scott nodded in agreement.  
>Cloud walked up to the entrance and knocked a few times. When he got no answer it only seemed to deepen the frown that had just made its way onto his face.<br>We re going to have to find another way in. Cloud told Scott.

No shit Sherlock. C mon lets go around the back. Scott motioned to the gate that led to the back.  
>They finally found some luck when they found the back door was unlocked.<br>Why was it unlocked? Was anyone even in the house?  
>Katal who had been asleep or silent the whole time probably pouting, spoke to cloud.<p>

Hey, cloud. Vincent might not like the idea of you finding out where he is. I know how he works. Let me take control. The older one urged and cloud had a nagging feeling their relationship ran deeper than Katal was letting on.  
>For all the time both Katal and Cloud had adjusted to this weird ability, Cloud had never fully trusted Katal enough, mostly because he didn t really know anything about him, to let him have full control of His body. Cloud might be the definition of enigma, but that word was solely invented for Katal.<p>

Alright. Cloud said warily. It wasn t that fact of him worrying about Katal getting him killed or something, it was Scott he was worried about. Katal . didn t seem to like him. Soon cloud was shoved back in his mind, watching everything through his eyes while Katal moved around. When Katal took over something happened though. His whole body felt different and in fact it didn t feel like his body at all. He somehow felt lighter and he knew if he were to jump he would go far. He knew for sure something was really different because of the look Scott was giving him. It was a mix between awe and surprise.

Dude! What the hell happened to you? One minute your blonde and pouty next your black hair, red eyes and scary-vampire like. What?

Katal? Why did he say that I have red eyes and black hair? Cloud asked katal in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Because when we changed this time you took on my appearance but don t worry we can change back. Nothing permanent. Katal explained quickly.

Dude? You there. Hey, soldier boy you listening to me? Scott seemed a little worried.

I m fine.

Okay tell me what the hell just-! Scott got cut off again. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Don t be frightened. It s still cloud just different body okay. cloud explained.  
>Hey, he was still back there! He can use katal s lips.<br>Katal started walking inside the house. Inside it was surprisingly bare with hardly no furniture, but it was clean though. He was inside when he saw a door that was shut. Behind him Scott surveyed the house-if you could call it that-. He turned the knob on the door only to find it locked. So he opened it the only way he knew how. He busted it open. He used his vampire like eyes to see in the dark. Once he knew that nothing and no one was in the house he turned around to leave but instead of leaving he came face to face with a smug looking Vincent valentine.

Zack being the arrogant 1st class soldier he was did not apologize to the young cadet for the pain he knew he must ve caused him. His pride was hurt and betrayal lingered in his eyes. How could cloud go and do those things. My plan back fired. My plan to keep cloud away from all the corruption failed. He had a sneaking suspicion that clouds corruption started with that arrogant red-headed wannabe Turk. The next time that little shit smirked at him he d lose it ,he was sure. Just thinking of the little thing made him want to scream and jump- up and down at yell at people, among those people was sephiroth. Our favorite soldier was currently looking for the blonde cadet whom he d come to know as his best friend. He scowled as he walked through a long hallway thingy, Cloud hadn t gone to training this morning and he hadn t seen him all day and that was bad. Bad because Zack knew- just knew- he wasn t at Shinra at all. Zack deep down was really worried about his blonde cadet friend. 


End file.
